


the desperate attempts to become intimate

by yulls9



Series: Ineffability in a Few Words [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulls9/pseuds/yulls9
Summary: A buyer was flirting with Aziraphale. Aziraphale had no idea about that. Crowley was watching them from the chair not far away.Thanks God after 6,000 years I don't have to be jealous at least.





	the desperate attempts to become intimate

A buyer was flirting with Aziraphale. Aziraphale had no idea about that. Crowley was watching them from the chair not far away.

_Really?_ _You think it's gonna work?_ _On Aziraphale?_ He grinned thinking.

“Your bookshop is neat. It's always cozy here”, Crowley could hear from his place.

“Oh, thank you”, Aziraphale replied with a delight and pure smile. “But I think it is not my merit”, he added thinking about Crowley.

It didn't worry Crowley till it didn't worry Aziraphale. “If he finds out he's being flirted with, he’s first who will start panic”, Crowley always thought.

_It won't work out, too, man._ He thought looking at the man having another try. _Oh, poor fellow._ He frowned and pouted that turned to compassionate face then. _I told you so._

It was quite amusing to watch men making desperate attempts to become intimate with Aziraphale and Aziraphale thinking they all are just being very nice to him. There is nothing to blame him for. He just loved humans and was sure in their purity and ingenuousness.

_He doesn't even understand you are flirting, guys_. _He's too pure for this._ _He’s a creature of love. He recognizes love, real love. Flirting isn’t love._ That was what he was thinking about as the new thought hit his head. _Well, I never flirted with him_. _Interesting, what exactly made him love me?_ _What I have done in my life to deserve him? He lets me love him. That was all what I could dream about. I couldn’t even imagine he’d be loving me back with all his great and deep affection. Damn, I love him. Anyway, thanks God after 6,000 years I don't have to be jealous at least._

His demon loved to think. And Aziraphale often just admiringly watches him when he is too deep in his thoughts to notice it, watches how the new thought changes the previous one, watches how the new _question_ is being born, the desire to cognize the immense Universe.

“And your taste in books is great, and your eyes...”

_My eyes? _He was surprised but kept affable face.

_His eyes?!_ The man’s words distracted Crowley from his thoughts.

_Well, I guess it is not a very good topic for small talk. But this man just expresses his love just in the way he can. And he deserves to be loved, too. _Aziraphale was thinking.

_Well, okay_. _That's enough. _Crowley was thinking at the same moment with him.

He easily jumped off the chair. He wanted to do one thing Aziraphale can _never_ resist. The wily serpent.

He kissed him tenderly closing his lips at the base of his jaw and at his temple next. Aziraphale gingerly breathed in and closed his eyes. Crowley’s hands fondly touched his forearms. The demon nuzzled into his neck embarrassing not knowing why. Aziraphale knew. Tenderness and love. He nodded like it was what usually expected and happened. _God, I love him._

Crowley's eyes flashed through his shades when he turned his head. He glanced at the man with an unconsciously victorious and consciously and sincere sympathetic look. He was wearing shades, but everyone always could feel his look. _Yes, I can get you, he is like this, but he is mine_.

He usually kissed him like this and left in this position, so Aziraphale always turned his head to him and kissed his lips. He barely could resist to not to kiss him back immediately. He wanted to keep the boundaries of decent.

“Breathe, honey”, Crowley said lovingly with happy smirk running his finger over his cheek. It turned out the angel had none breathe in and out for that time.

_Honey_. He breathed out feeling really sorry there’s the man in front of them right now. He opened his eyes. _No man_. He concluded. _Thank you._

He touched Crowley’s cheek delicately and sweetly and slowly kissed him on his lips wrapping his arm around the demon's neck and softly squeezing his shoulder by the hand.

“I love so much when you do that, dear, but not as much as much I love _you_”

“I’ know. I love you very much, too”

“That was a nice fellow, very polite and read man”, the angel said when they parted.

“Mmmm”, Crowley replied heartily not wanting to ruin the angel’s faith in humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, you also can read about [the second day of the rest of their lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135389)
> 
> and it's also posted [on tumblr](https://ottotheoctopus9.tumblr.com/post/187164287491/the-desperate-attempts-to-become-intimate)
> 
> _thank you for love!_


End file.
